evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Threats, Blackmails and Intimidation
Threats and Blackmail is the opposite of Warnings and Prophecies. In a lot of stories, the villain/villainess threatening, blackmailing or intimidating Hero or Heroine. This happens in many ways: *The villain threatens the hero/heroine that would do harm to someone close to hero if he doesn't fulfill his demands. *A villains blackmails him/her something embarrassing. *A villain intimidates hero/heroine, whereby lost confidence. This is a feature for sociopaths. Examples *Vincent threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. *Ms. Grunion threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody. *Sunset Shimmer threatens Twilight Sparkle if she did not give the crown to her, she will destroy the portal to Equestria. *Kron threatens Aladar if he ever interferes again, he will kill him. *Sa'luk threatening Cassim if he did not give the Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. *Gaston threatening to lock Maurice in the insane asylum unless Belle agrees to marry him. *Dash Baxter threatening to beat up Danny Fenton when Sam changed the Lunch Menu to Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. *Jafar threatens the redeemed Iago into luring Aladdin into his evil trap. Quotes Gallery Over_the_Hedge_Vincent_Bullying_RJ.png|'Vincent' threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he'll kill him. Gutt_threatens_Shira_to_take_down_Diego_or_die_trying.jpg|'Captain Gutt' threatens Shira to take down Diego or die trying The_Good_Dinosaur_69.jpg|'Thunderclap's' pterodactyls threatening Arlo. Adagio_Dazzle_--If_it's_any_consolation--_EG2.png|'The Dazzlings' intimidates Sunset Shimmer. Dibujo249.jpg|'Ratigan' threatens Hiram Flaversham's daughter Olivia's life in order for him to cooperate. Kron threats Aladar if he ever interferes again.jpg|'Kron' threatens Aladar if he ever interferes again, he'll kill him. Scarpaces.png|'Scar' threatening Simba for Mufasa's death. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|'Jafar' threatening the reformed Iago into luring Aladdin into his trap. Mal intimidating Zoey that Mike never coming back.png|'Mal' intimidates Zoey that Mike never coming back. Svengallop_threatens_to_pull_Coloratura_from_the_festival_S5E24.png|'Svengallop' threatens to pull Coloratura from the festival if Pinkie Pie doesn't fulfills his demands. Zoom_JLFPP_1.png|'Professor Zoom' intimidates The Flash. Ms. Grunion threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody.png|'Mrs. Grunion' threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody. Gretchen threatens Lazlo.jpg|'Gretchen' threatens Lazlo. Earl of Lemongrab's breakdown about attack Princess Bubblegum.png|'Earl of Lemongrab' threatens Princess Bubbblegum. Vicky threatens Timmy Turner.jpg|'Vicky' threatens Timmy Turner. Sunset_Shimmer_holding_sledgehammer_EG.png|'Sunset Shimmer' threatens Twilight. Sparkle if she didn't give crown to her she'll destroy portal to Equestria. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3313.jpg|'Falcon' threatening Margalo to steal Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5799.jpg|Gaston explaining his plan to asylum owner Monsieur D'Arque to lock Maurice in the asylum, unless Belle agrees to marry him. Professor_Zoom_901650346_o.jpg|'Eobard Thawne' intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|'Sa'Luk' threatening Cassim if he does not give Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. sarcosuchus.jpg|Sarco Brothers threatening Tyra over leadership in the Upper Valley. Keizer_Ghidorah_levitates_Godzilla_with_its_gravity_beams..png|Keizer Gidorah torturing Godzilla by levitating him with his ray. Taylor_Threatens_Mickey.png|Taylor threatening Mickey to follow her bidding. Rise-of-makuu_(12).png|Makuu intimidating Pua by calling him old and weak. O'Hare threatening Ted.png|Aloysius O'Hare threatening Ted Wiggins to stay in Thneedvile as he considers trees a threat to his business. Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1011.jpg|Sour Kangaroo threatening Horton to be quiet about his belief in the speck–especially around the children. James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg|Spiker and Sponge threatening James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4698.jpg|'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' warning Simba that if he comes back to the Pride lands, they will kill him. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Corrupting Influence